planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins)
Meŀlina or Винкс-Melins is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes who was lost in the universe of Winx Club. Appearance (Winx Club) The casual clothes of Meŀlina is a blue T-shirt with lines and a skirt also blue. She wears some socks of lilac colour and wears a footwear of shoes brown. She wears a ring of orange colour and her hair is of brown colour. Her favourite colour is the orange, in spite of wearing blue clothes. Appearance in Planetes 3rd Meŀlina belonged to the Federation Starfleet from the year 2009. In 2010, between Josep Maria 14 and İhi Kadse attained to create a portal between the real world and the universe of Winx Club, with the end to resurrect the character Nabu who died, because they had technology that would allow them do it. When Nabu resurrected in this different universe, he remained surprised and asked for "Layla" and the others. Then Josep Maria 14 proposed to bring by the portal the characters Bloom, Layla and Roxy, and İhi Kadse attained to bring them also. But they left the portal opened and Duman, member of Wizards of the Black Circle, travelled also to the real world (when he was defeated by Nabu in the episode 24 of the season 4 of the series (The Day of Justice), in reality he traveled in a vortex that a bit later fell in the portal that carries to the real world). Duman caused quite chaos, and even had a relation with a woman called Lee and had a daughter, Ann (who later it joined the FEF). When Josep Maria 14 and İhi Kadse almost defeat Duman, from the portal came Ogron, the leader of Wizards of the Black Circle, and the situation got out of control. Then Meŀlina had an idea: enter in the portal together with Nabu, Bloom, Layla, Roxy, Duman and Ogron, and close it from the universe of Winx Club. Duman and Ogron would be disintegrated, and the four girls and Nabu would go to the universe of Winx Club. Like this she did it, although Josep Maria 14 and İhi Kadse said her not to do it. Meŀlina attained to close the portal, but remained trapped in the universe of Winx Club. Duman and Ogron were destroyed. Appearance in SerieStar4 In the year 2020, Josep Maria 25 attains rematerialize and recover Meŀlina from the limbo. Meŀlina marries with the son of 0 and Carla, Franny. Later she is present in the disaster on Mars of 2059, where by an unknown explosion, all the team that was on Mars for the first time died. Appearance in Planetes II: The Creator of the Show Josep Maria 14 lost in the limbo a girl named Винкс-Melins. Ten years later, in 2020, Josep Maria 24 is leading a life quite unpleasant: he and İhi broke off, the Federation Starfleet no longer exists now and he is even chased by the police. He has created many enemies… There is only one useful object: a camera. The camera that records the past, present and future of their adventures. Then he has a chance: change the past. He goes to Teremedó, where it is rejected too, and take a shuttle (it's the only ship that can go into space) with the time machine coupled to the camera that takes until 2010, where it carries with it his double with 14 years old, Meŀlina (copy of Винкс-Melins) and Ann (to help them) to his future, 2020. At the end they attain to correct the timeline and the end of the film shows the events of SerieStar4 when Josep Maria 25 attains rematerialize Meŀlina from the limbo. Appearance in Planetes VII: The End of a Future At the end of this film, in May 2020, 24 tells Panda to come to 07 and asks him if he still remembers Meŀlina after 70 years. Surprisingly, Panda says that he had found Meŀlina's coordinates in the alternate timeline of the “Winx Club” series where she has gone and gives them to 24 and 0, and they materialize her. For the officers of the ship 07, 9 years have passed since she got lost, but for her only two have passed. Meŀlina uses the age machine to have the same age as her double which is replacing her on Earth, since Meŀlina was lost when she was 12 and hadn't grown. Now, as a 21-year-old girl, Meŀlina wants to see her parents, but 24 tells her that nobody knows she was lost, so she can't return to Earth, but she can live on the ship 07 until they fix everything. Then Meŀlina decides to stay at 07 serving the Federation Starfleet as Ensign, even though the Federation Starfleet no longer exists, but she'll help them. Appearance in Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life In this film, the friendship between Meŀlina and 25 little by little is growing and it seems that they both fall in love with each other… On November 0th, 2020, Meŀlina and 25 begin a relationship. Later, 0 explains to 25 that Meŀlina must return to the limbo, since when she materialized, her body wasn't complete, since when she was trapped her body fragmented, like a computer file, and a very small part of her is still in the limbo. 25 and Meŀlina go to the universe of the Winx with Panda's help, and after bringing together two Roxys from two alternative timelines, they return to the real world. Panda says that Meŀlina has to enter a scanner of the supercomputer. Meŀlina does it, Panda activates a program, and when Meŀlina leaves, she's now whole. The relationship between Meŀlina and 25 lasts until May 2021, when Panda informs 25 and 0 that the polymorphic spectre with Meŀlina's form that they had left on Earth will be deactivated within a week, so Meŀlina has to return home. Meŀlina says that, although she feels like seeing her family, on Earth she's a famous rар singer named “Аnіеr”, but Meŀlina doesn't know how to sing rар nor is she aggressive like her clone. However, she says that she can try to be like the spectre. Panda says that he had found a way to replace the spectre with the real Meŀlina, but if he does it, Meŀlina will lose all memories about 25 and his friends and will only remember what the spectre has lived. They decide to find another way, when suddenly Meŀlina disappears, and the Panda's TARDIS closes. When the TARDIS opens again, inside they find Meŀlina's body dead on the floor. There's a note from Alxy Frankz and Carla (an evil version of her from an alternative timeline) where they say that with the use of a program which Panda made, they have left on Earth a human version of Meŀlina with only the memories of the clone, and they have had to extract real Meŀlina's life to give life to the new body created by them. That is to say, Meŀlina's relationship with 25 is over. Meŀlina doesn't appear anymore. Category:Characters bg:Мелина (Уинкс-Мелинс) ca:Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins) gl:Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins) pt:Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins) ro:Meŀlina (Винкс-Melins) ru:Мелина sr:Мелина